


Throwback Thursday

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Homo Hales [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to have sex. Derek doesn't. (Can't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwback Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> If someone doesn't fuck me to "This Love" by Maroon 5 have I even lived???   
> Comments/Kudos gets you more sooner!   
> Xx  
> T

Derek and Stiles have been dating for nearly three weeks when Derek decides to surprise him before baseball practice. Stiles had a terrible habit of leaving the back door open, mostly because Derek snuck in and out of it when they were hiding from the Sherrif. Stiles had said he wasn't ready to tell his dad yet, which Derek had respected, so there was a lot of sneaking around. 

Derek opens the door and the first thing he hears is blaring music. He heads upstairs to Stiles' room and he covers his mouth to muffle his laugh. Stiles is shirtless, dancing around in his sweatpants, singing to 'Quit Playing Games With My Heart' by the Backstreet Boys. He really can't dance though so he's just making obnoxious movements and it's freaking adorable. Derek leans against the door jam and watches him, as the song turns to Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You Been Gone'. Stiles jumps on his bed and shouts along and Derek is so gone over him it's ridiculous. Stiles is hilarious, and Derek just shakes his head and silently laughs until "This Love" by Maroon 5 comes on. 

Stiles isn't dancing like an idiot anymore, he's swaying his hips, and shaking his ass and singing along to the seductive lyrics. After watching the little grind he does as he sings "I tried my best to feed her appetite, keep her coming every night, so hard to keep her satisfied," Derek strolls over to the bed and yanks Stiles down, crushing their mouths together. Stiles jerks in surprise, before realizing it's Derek and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.   
"Hey baby." He says breaking away.   
"Having fun jamming to songs from the 90s?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow.   
"Don't judge, it's Throwback Thursday!"   
Derek rolls eyes, and Stiles smacks his arm.   
"Hey! From the looks of it, you liked my dance moves."   
"Of course I did. Sexy." Derek nips at his bottom lip. "Wanna make out a bit before practice?"   
"Always." 

Derek smirks and grabs Stiles by the hips, pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He braces one hand on either side of Stiles' head and drags his lips across Stiles' throat,   
"Wish I could stay here all night, wish your dad wasn't coming home," He bites down on Stiles' collarbone and his hips buck up.   
"Fuck, Derek please."   
Derek smiles against his neck and maneuvers up to fuck his tongue into Stiles' mouth. Stiles sucks on his tongue and Derek's eyes flutter shut as he runs into Stiles, once, twice, three times before he stops his hips. Stiles feels so good underneath him, so hot and hard, it'd be so easy just to shed their clothes, to finger Stiles open and slide into that tight heat.. but he can't. Fuck. 

"Stiles, Stiles, babe we gotta stop." He mutters, pulling away.   
"Why?" Stiles whines, chasing him, lips catching Derek's jaw.   
"We just can't." Derek says, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, willing himself to calm the hell down. He hadn't even come over to make out, he just wanted to hang out with Stiles for a bit, maybe grab food before practice, but that song and the way he was moving made Derek wanna shove him up against the wall and fuck him in time to the base. And he couldn't do that. Stiles was a virgin and he wouldn't do that. He couldn't. 

Stiles wraps himself around Derek's back, kissing his neck,   
"Don't you wanna fuck me? Please? We have plenty of time before practice." He slides his hands under the front of Derek's shirt and kisses his neck again. "Please?" He asks in his most seductive tone.   
Derek pulls away,   
"Stop,"   
And Stiles untangles from him and let's Derek get off the bed because when someone says stop, you fucking stop.   
"Sorry. I, look sorry. I know you're like really hot and have tons of experience and like I'd never kissed anyone before you and I'm sorry I didn't mean, we don't have to, it's just my stupid hormones like obviously if you don't want me, we're not gonna," Stiles rambles on, looking at his hands. He thought he'd felt Derek's hard on rubbing his, but he'd always been good at seeing things that weren't there. 

"Stiles don't be stupid, of course I want to, I just-" Derek hadn't even thought of a good lie. A lie he could sell with a peck and a smile and promise. He hadn't gotten that far.   
Stiles nods dumbly,   
"Don't, it's fine. You don't have to lie. It's. Been weeks and we haven't even jerked each other off, obviously you're not sexually attracted to me, I'm sorry, you don't have to pity date me."  
"Stiles, that's not it at all! Just," Derek reaches out to touch his shoulder and Stiles jerks away,   
"Don't touch me." Except he doesn't say it snappily, he just says it sadly and it makes Derek tense. "It's probably best for you to just go Derek." He sounds defeated and Derek's shoulder slump.   
"Um, okay. I'm gonna call you after practice okay?"   
"Don't feel obligated."   
"Um, I'm gonna go." Derek says softly, and backs out the door.   
Stiles listens to his bedroom door shut and thinks it's really fitting that "Too Little Too Late" by Jojo is playing. 

Derek shuts the back door and sulks to his car. He unlocks the Camaro and slides in, slamming his hands on the wheel.   
"Idiot. Idiot. Fucking idiot!"   
Once his hands start burning enough, he stops and tries to catch his breath. Before he chickens out, he pulls out his phone and calls Laura,   
"I think I just broke up with Stiles."   
"What? I thought you really liked him!"   
"I did."   
"Then what the hell happened?"   
Derek sighs, clenching his fists around the steering wheel,   
"I think I have an STD."


End file.
